gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Double Trouble
Voraussetzung BRING LESTER ZEHN TÜTEN ECSTASY MIT! So lange dies nicht geschehen ist, ist sein Radar-Icon hellblau Dialoge I (ohne Ecstasy) thumb|Lester döst vor sich hin... thumb|... und ist froh, dass Huang sich endlich im Burgerladen blicken lässt thumb|Huang wundert sich über Lesters Aussehen thumb|Lester hat allerdings... thumb|... nur 'Tarnkleidung' angezogen... thumb|... über die er selbst nicht glücklich ist thumb|Huang soll ihm beim Biker-Aufnahmetest vertreten thumb|Schließlich hat Lester noch eine nette Bombe zu vergeben... thumb|... und ist am Ende über Huangs Erfolg erstaunt (Huang trifft im Burgerrestaurant auf den fetten Detektiv, der gerade aus dem Fenster guckt) * Huang Lee: Lester? * Lester Leroc: Huang? Und, hast du den Stoff, den ich brauche? * Huang: Noch nicht. (Lester wird sauer) * Lester: Was soll der Scheiß, Mann? ... Hsin meinte schon, du wärst so nützlich wie ’ne Nonnenmuschi. * Huang: Arschloch! * Lester: Reg dich ab, Mann. Ich sag ja nur, dass ich das Zeug brauche, wenn ich diese Verlierergang infiltrieren soll. Also, schaff den Stoff irgendwie ran. * Huang: Iss noch ’n Burger, Fettsack. Ist schon unterwegs. (Huang geht wieder) Dialoge II (mit Ecstasy) (Huang trifft auf den fetten Detektiv, der wieder mal aus dem Fenster guckt) * Huang: Lester? * Lester: Endlich! Ich dachte, du würdest das Zeug nie bringen, Huang. * Huang: Toll, ich werde von einem wandelnden Herzinfarkt in einem Sexsklaven-Kostüm in Frage gestellt. (Lester sieht an sich runter. Er trägt dunkle Ledersachen) * Lester: Verkleidung? Das sind meine Arbeitsklamotten. (er schaut wieder hoch) * Lester: Außerdem muss ich mein Aussehen den Angels of Death anpassen – und das sind Biker. * Huang: Anpassen? (Lester wird sauer) * Lester: Indem ich wie ein Idiot in ’ner frühen Midlife-Crisis aussehe (→ ,Born to be Wild’). * Huang: In dem Fall bist du äußerst erfolgreich. * Lester: ... Mann, ich schleiche mich in die Gang, um rauszufinden, ob diese Idioten den Maulwurf deines Bosses beschützen. (er sieht erneut an sich runter) * Lester: Das Zeug, das du mir gebracht hast, verschafft mir Einlass, aber ich kann nicht Motorrad fahren. (er blickt Huang an) * Lester: Du musst dich für mich ausgeben und ihren Aufnahmetest bestehen. * Huang: Wir sind ja beinahe Zwillinge... aber vielleicht muss ich schnell noch ein paar Pfund zulegen. * Lester: Entspann dich, Adonis! Mit meiner Ersatzjacke und meinem Bike werden diese methsüchtigen Verlierer es nie merken. (später, nachdem Huang den ersten Teil der Prüfung hinter sich hat) * Lester: Du machst dich gut, Baby! Aber dieser Sprengstoff wird die Krönung des Ganzen! (noch später: Huang trifft sich mit Lester am Rand des Meadows Park) * Lester: Nach der Fahrt bin ich bestimmt in der Gang! Danke, Baby! (Lester düst – trotz seiner Behauptung, nicht fahren zu können – mit dem Motorrad davon) Mission Dir bleiben fünf Spielstunden, um die Biker zu beeindrucken. Steig auf Lesters Chopper und düse zum Quartier der A.O.D. in Willis, gleich östlich der dortigen RON-Tankstelle. Zuallererst muss du einen beeindruckenden Burnout durchziehen. Drücke B''' und '''Y gleichzeitig, bis die Motorradreifen quietschen und lass dann Y''' los. Jumpe über die aufgestellte Rampe und kurve dann ,mit Style’ durch das Revier der A.O.D., indem du durch die gelben Markierungen fährst. Überspring eine weitere Rampe, lande auf dem Gelände der Tankstelle und fahr weiter durch das Biker-Revier (immer entlang der Markierungen). Auf einem Hinterhof musst du eine Gruppe der rivalisierenden Gang The Lost, die sich auf dem A.O.D.-Territorium breit gemacht haben, erledigen. Erschieß alle Typen, sammel ihre Waffen (Pistolen und Micro-SMG) auf und setzt deine Motorradtour fort. Die nächste Aufgabe besteht darin, drei feindliche Biker aufzuspüren und von ihren Böcken zu schießen. Offiziell sollst du einen von ihnen verschonen, damit er erzählen kann, was passiert ist – es passiert allerdings nichts, wenn du ganz einfach das komplette Trio erledigst. Fahr nun zu einem Zwischenstopp, wo Lester bereits auf dich wartet und dir einen Sprengsatz gibt. Geh damit wieder auf Tour und springe über eine dritte Rampe in den südlichen Meadows Park, wo sich The Lost treffen. Platziere den Sprengstoff in der Markierung am Sockel des Monoglobes und aktiviere den Zünder. Auf einem Schaltfeld mit sechs Segmenten leuchten nacheinander 5 beliebige Segmente auf, die du in der gleichen Reihenfolge per Touch-Pen eintippen musst. Die nachfolgende Explosion reißt den Monoglobe aus seiner Verankerung und lässt ihn in das nördlich gelegene Gebäude krachen, vor und in dem die Lost sich gerade ein Stelldichein geben. Alle feindlichen Biker werden dabei getötet. Nach dieser Mission ist das Gebäude großteils zerstört, die riesige Monoglobe-Kugel wurde ersatzlos weggeräumt... '' Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn Huang verhaftet oder außer Gefecht gesetzt wird, oder die Aufnahmeprüfung nicht innerhalb der vorgegebenen Zeit besteht. Huangs Memoboard-Eintrag Fortsetzung Bild:Lester_Radaricon.png – 'Lester Lerocs → Faster Pusher Man! Sell! Sell! Bild:Hsin_Radaricon.png – Hsin Jaomings → A Shadow of Doubt Chinatown-Wars-Missionsübersicht en:Double Trouble es:Double Trouble pl:Double Trouble ru:Double Trouble Kategorie:Chinatown-Wars-Missionen Kategorie:Lester-Leroc-Missionen